16:00
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: serangkaian kejadian diantara mereka pada jam 4 sore. IshiHime, mind to RnR?


Saya kembali dengan IshiHime! Long Live Ishihime! God Save The IshiHime!

OOC, abal, typo, dll., **yang****dicetak****miring****adalah****Inoue****'****s****PoV**, RnR please!

.

.

**16.00**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

"Bagaimana?" seorang perempuan dengan penuh keingintahuan menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Ishida-kun sudah janji kan." perempuan ini sedikit cemberut.

"Bercanda kok." lelaki dengan kacamata ini menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"hm,hm." dengan seksama Inoue membacanya dan manggut-manggut.

"Susah payah aku mengumpulkannya, jadi . . ." Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ini." Inoue menyerahkan selembar kertas.

". . ." lelaki ini diam, wajahnya merona merah menatap kertas ditangan Inoue.

"Mesum." Orihime sedikit risih dengan ekspresi Ishida.

"He...? biar saja." lelaki ini kaget dan membuang muka. Lalu dengan cepat ia sambar kertas ditangan gadis itu. Kertas bergambar foto Tatsuki saat memakai kimono.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu mereka saling membantu dalam meraih pasangan masing-masing. Inoue naksir Kurosaki, teman lumayan dekat Ishida. Sedang Ishida cinta mati pada sahabat Inoue, Arisawa Tatsuki.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari pertama.**

"Fyuh..." Inoue menarik nafas panjang setelah membaca kertas pemberian Ishida tadi.

"Apa?"

"Masakan ini sulit semua."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Kalau Ishida-kun tidak keberatan."

"Ok."

"Yosh, sebagai balasan nanti kutemukan dengan Tatsuki-chan." senyum lebar menghiasi wajah sang gadis.

". . ." mendengar ucapan Inoue, pikiran lelaki ini melayang kembali membayangkan Tatsuki.

"Mulai lagi." Inoue menghela nafas.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari kedua.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau berikan?" Ishida berjalan disebelah Inoue.

"Sudah, tapi. . ." perempuan ini tampak murung.

"Tidak dimakan karena Kurosaki sudah bawa bekal sendiri kan?" tebakan yang tepat sasaran dari Uryuu.

". . ." Inoue manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita buat coklat atau kue kering saja." lelaki ini berusaha menghibur.

"Ya..." raut wajah Orihime tetap murung, tidak berubah.

"Sudah jangan murung begitu."

"Ishida-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Itu... aku sudah berhasil menyapa Arisawa-san." Ishida menjawab dengan tersipu-sipu malu.

"Ishida-kun payah." perempuan ini melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai.

"Bagaimana lagi, berpapasan saja jantungku mau copot." Ishida memegangi dadanya.

"Karena itu aku bilang payah."

"Daripada itu, bulan depan studi ekskursi diadakan, bisa dibilang salah satu kesempatan bagus kan Inoue-san?"

". . ." Orihime diam saja dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Inoue-san?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Masih banyak waktu, nanti kita pikirkan bersama."

"Ya."

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari ketiga.**

"Hei, hei Ishida-kun coba tebak!" Orihime menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa dengan gelangmu?"

"Pemberian Kurosaki-kun, mirip dengan yang dia pakai kan?" wajah Inoue merona merah menatap gelangnya.

"Inoue-san bergabung dengan klub beladiri?"

"Ya, Tatsuki-chan memaksaku ikut, tidak disangka ketua klubnya Kurosaki-kun." ekspresi wajah yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh gadis ini membuat sang Quincy tersenyum tipis.

Dengan cepat Ishida memasukkan pergelangan tangannya dan melepas gelang miliknya. Gelang yang sama dengan milik Inoue, atau bisa disebut gelang tanda anggota klub beladiri.

"Kemajuan yang bagus Inoue-san."

"Benarkah?" Orihime semakin kegirangan.

.

Malam hari, hari ketiga.

"Permisi! Inoue-san?" malam ini Ishida ada janji belajar bersama Inoue. Namun sudah sekitar 15 menit ia mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin Inoue-san tertidur." lelaki ini membalikkan badan berjalan pulang.

Samar ia melihat seorang gadis duduk tertunduk di kursi taman. Semakin mendekat semakin ia dapati jelas kalau gadis itu adalah Orihime.

"Inoue-san?"

"Ah?" Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat jelas tetesan airmata masih mengalir.

"Ada apa?" tangisan yang cukup membuat Ishida kebingungan setengah mati.

"Gelangnya hilang... aku menghilangkan gelang pemberian Kurosaki-kun."

"Tenang dulu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ishida-kun?" gadis ini semakin terisak.

"Aku bantu cari."

.

Berjam-jam sudah mereka habiskan mencari disekitar rute mereka berjalan tadi sore. Hingga akhirnya. . "Inoue-san aku menemukannya." Ishida menyerahkan gelang itu pada Inoue.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Ishida-kun."

"Sekarang ayo pulang, kau bisa terkena flu kalau terus berada diluar rumah selarut ini."

"Eh." Orihime tertegun sejenak saat menatap gelang itu, ia menemukan sebuah goresan bertuliskan Tatsuki.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa, ayo Ishida-kun."

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari keempat.**

"Yahoo.. Ishida-kun!" gadis ini dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Ishida.

"..." lelaki ini menoleh dengan wajah pucat dan berhias kantung mata.

"Hah? Ishida-kun terlihat lelah sekali, maaf gara-gara kemarin malam."

"Bukan, bukan itu, setelah dari tempat Inoue-san, aku belajar sampai pagi." Ishida melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lemas.

Inoue memandangi gelang di tangannya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih banyak Ishida-kun." Ia tahu kalau gelang ini bukanlah gelang miliknya yang hilang, gelang bertuliskan Tatsuki ini pastinya adalah gelang pemberian dari Tatsuki pada Ishida, atau dengan kata lain harta karun lelaki berkacamata itu.

"He?"

"Hihihi..."

"Kau ini aneh Inoue-san." alis Ishida terangkat naik sebelah.

"Biar saja, hihihi..." gadis ini tetap tertawa kecil dan meneruskan langkahnya.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari kelima.**

"Inoue-san! Inoue-san!" Ishida berteriak-teriak dalam langkahnya menyusuri koridor.

Langkahnya berhenti mendapati sang gadis yang ia cari duduk terdiam di atap.

"Ternyata disini, kau membuatku khawatir." lelaki ini menghela nafas lega.

"Aku benar-benar payah ya Ishida-kun?"

"Ha?" pandangan Ishida tertuju pada bungkusan di sebelah Inoue.

"Setelah bersusah payah membuat ini, sekarang aku malah tidak punya keberanian memberikannya."

"Oh, kau membuat kue kering."

"…" Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Waktu itu kau berani memberikan bekal padanya kan, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Karena waktu itu dan sekarang berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Kue ini harusnya dibuang saja." Orihime berniat melempar bungkusan dalam genggaman telapaknya itu.

"Hei." tangan Ishida menahan lengan sang gadis, lalu mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Jangan.." Orihime berusaha menahan Ishida yang mulai memakan kue dalam bungkusan itu satu demi satu sampai habis.

"Rasanya enak kok."

"Bodoh..." tangan Inoue mengepal erat.

"Oh, maaf, aku keterusan dan malah menghabiskannya." lelaki berkacamata ini tersenyum malu.

"Bodoh...Ishida-kun kau memang bodoh..ahahaha." sang gadis tertawa, tertawa sambil menguraikan air mata. Sehingga sulit dibedakan apakah dia menangis atau memang benar tertawa.

"Karena aku sudah menghabiskannya, sebagai gantinya nanti aku bantu membuat lagi deh."

"Ya.. pasti, Ishida-kun harus bertanggung jawab."

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari keenam.**

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime melihat Ishida seperti sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu yang terjatuh.

"Oh?" lelaki ini membalikkan badannya.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak kok."

"Wahh!" Inoue mematung didepan sebuah toko.

"Hn?" karena penasaran Ishida ikut melihat disebelah Inoue.

"Gaunnya indah sekali." mata gadis ini berbinar-binar.

"Biasa saja." Ishida cuek sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Coba Ishida-kun bayangkan gaun itu dikenakan oleh Tatsuki-chan."

"Uh.." wajah Ishida merona merah sekali membayangkan hal itu.

"Betul kan?"

"..." Ishida membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona akibat membayangkan Tatsuki.

"Aku juga ingin mengenakannya dihadapan Kurosaki-kun, tapi..." Inoue menatap label harga pakaian tersebut.

"Harganya tidak masuk akal, kerja sambilan 10 macam pun tidak cukup." Ishida memegang dagunya -pose berpikir- tidak percaya setelah melihat label harga yang mengandung banyak angka 0 itu.

"..." Inoue cuma manggut-manggut sambil nangis gaje.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Ishida yang tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah bangunan baru bertuliskan ICE-PALACE dengan lambang es krim disebelahnya.

.

Didalam ICE-PALACE.

"Aku pesan rasa coklat, mocca, capuccino dan strawberry!"

"Perutmu tidak apa-apa makan es krim sebanyak itu?" Ishida sweatdrop mendengar pesanan Orihime.

"Tentu saja, kalau masalah es krim, 10 mangkuk pun masih muat." jawab sang gadis penuh semangat.

"Salut." Ishida hanya menghela nafas dan tidak berapa lama pesanan mereka tiba.

.

"Ishida-kun aku sudah membulatkan tekad." Orihime tanpa sadar menggebrak meja seakan mabuk setelah makan es krim.

"Membulatkan tekad untuk apa?"

"Aku mau langsung mengungkapkannya pada Kurosaki-kun."

"Bagus! aku mendukungmu Inoue-san!" Ishida membalas penuh semangat.

"Karena itu sekarang aku harus mengisi amunisi keberanianku, pelayan! tambah satu lagi!"

"Inoue-san, bisa-bisa kau malah sakit perut besok."

"Tadi sudah kubilang kan, kalau untuk es krim berapapun masuk, hahahaha." Orihime tertawa keras.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari ketujuh.**

"Tepat seperti dugaanku." Ishida menghela nafas mengingat Orihime benar tidak masuk hari ini. Lelaki ini melanjutkan langkahnya melewati koridor, namun tiba-tiba terhenti. Sepasang matanya menangkap seseorang bukan dua orang yang ia kenal berada di halaman belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue dan Ichigo. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi mencegah ia pergi dari sana, dengan memusatkan reiatsu di telinganya ia mendengar percakapan mereka meskipun dari lantai 2. Dan pada akhirnya ia dapatkan kenyataan pahit bahwa Ichigo menolak sang gadis itu. Perasaan Quincy ini jadi tidak karuan mengetahui keputusan Ichigo, dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

"Oh, Inoue-san? bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat dirumah?" lelaki ini sengaja mengambil jalan melewati belakang sekolah.

"Ishida-kun…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, meski..."

"..." Ishida diam, berdoa dalam hati agar gadis dihadapannya tidak menangis.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja atas Kurosaki-kun." gadis ini mengepalkan tangannya.

"..." Ishida terkejut sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Ishida-kun? jangan-jangan kau mengintip aku dan Kurosaki-kun tadi ya?"

"Bukan begitu, aku emm.. aku mendapat hukuman membersihkan gudang karena ketiduran di kelas, jadi aku lewat sini." Ishida menunjuk gudang tua dibelakangnya.

"Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya selelah apapun Ishida-kun tidak pernah ketiduran dikelas selama ini."

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal kecil, ayo pulang." Ishida mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semakin menyudutkannya.

"Hee? bagaimana dengan hukuman membersihkan gudangnya?" Orihime menatap curiga pada Ishida.

"Eh? ugh..um.. sudah kubilang tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal kecil." kebingungan untuk menjawab, Ishida melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hihi... tunggu aku Ishida-kun."

.

"Setelah ini aku mampir ke apartemenmu dulu." Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa?"

"Dari kemarin kau makan apa?"

"Mmm..."

"Kalau sedang gangguan pencernaan seharusnya kau makan bubur." lelaki ini memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka bubur."

.

Dalam apartemen Inoue.

"Tidakk, aku tidak mau makan bubur Ishida-kun!" Orihime berlarian didalam ruang makan tidak tahan melihat bubur.

"Ini enak kok, lihat, nyemm-nyemm." Ishida melahap satu sendok bubur.

"Huwaaaa! aku tidak mau! ah.." Orihime terjatuh lemas.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida segera memapahnya dan membaringkannya di futon.

.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin kan?" tanya Ishida dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Apa boleh buat... dari kemarin aku memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kurosaki-kun." Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Biar kulihat tenggorokanmu." Ishida mengeluarkan senter kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"Aaa.." Orihime membuka mulutnya dan kemudian..

"Nyemm.. Ah? apa yang kau masukkan ke mulutku Ishida-kun?"

"Bubur." jawab Ishida tanpa dosa.

"Ishida-kun jahat, penipu, kejam! tapi, rasanya enak dan... hangat." wajah Inoue sedikit merona merah.

"Bubur yang baru saja matang tentu saja hangat." Ishida menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih Ishida-kun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Waktu itu aku sudah mencoba memakan kue keringku dan rasanya betul-betul tidak enak, aku baru sadar kalau aku salah memasukkan garam yang seharusnya gula.." Orihime tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"..." Ishida diam dan mengambil sesendok bubur dari mangkok di tangannya.

"dan Ishida-kun malah menghabiskannya dan bilang rasanya ena..nyemm." Orihime sedikit meronta-ronta.

"Bilang dulu kalau mau menyuapi, jangan tiba-tiba begitu Ishida-kun!" protes Orihime.

"Ini demi kesehatan pencernaanmu." jawab Ishida ringan.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari ke 40 (saat studi ekskursi).**

"Pantai yang indah kan Ishida-kun?" Orihime menyusul Ishida yang berjalan menyusuri pesisir.

"Tetap saja seharusnya kita studi ekskursi bukan piknik ke pantai seperti ini!" sahut Ishida agak kesal.

"Menurut sensei ada masalah dengan tempat tujuan awal kita, rencana berubah menjadi berpiknik bersama disini selama 3 hari, semuanya menikmati kok kecuali..."

"Kurosaki?"

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun terlihat tidak bersemangat sejak kemarin." Orihime ikut terlihat murung.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi.."

"Dia baik-baik saja Inoue-san." Ishida tampak jelas sedang menutupi sesuatu.

.

Malam hari. hari ke 40.

"Aku sudah tahu..." Orihime duduk disebelah Ishida yang tengah memandangi lautan.

"Tentang Kurosaki?"

"Kurosaki-kun sedang jatuh cinta kan?" Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang gelap.

"Pada gadis dari kelas sebelah."

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang, Kurosaki-kun sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai." Orihime menghela nafas lega.

"Tenang? maksudmu menyerah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan berusaha terus hingga nanti."

"..." Ishida tersenyum tipis.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari ke 46.**

"Baiklah Ishida-kun, sekarang giliranku membantumu mendapatkan Tatsuki-chan!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tunggu saja nanti, omong-omong Ishida-kun juga anggota klub beladiri kan?" gadis ini memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Ishida.

"Hah? darimana kau tahu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a. hihi.. untuk detail rencananya nanti malam aku hubungi lewat ponsel, sampai jumpa!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" lelaki ini membalas lambaian tangan Orihime.

.

Malam hari, hari ke 46.

"Halo? Inoue-san?" Ishida menjawab ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara samar-samar dua orang sedang berbicara.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida mencoba memanggil sekali lagi setelah memastikan di layar ponselnya kalau

yang menelpon benar Orihime. Rupanya tanpa sengaja Orihime menghubungi Ishida, dan lupa mematikan sambungan ponsel mereka.

". . ." suara samar itu semakin jelas, suara Orihime sedang berbicara.

"..." Ishida kini diam memusatkan pendengarannya.

.

_"Rangiku-san, jimat pemberianmu ini percuma saja."_

_"Aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia"_

.

"Huft." Ishida menghela nafas, rupanya gadis sahabatnya ini masih memikirkan Kurosaki.

.

_"Tidak peduli apapun yang sudah aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Ishida-kun.."_

_"Padahal aku ingin Ishida-kun bisa bersama Tatsuki-chan yang ia suka."_

_"Tapi... entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit...sakit sekali." suara perempuan ini bergetar karena menangis._

.

"..." Ishida terbelalak, tanpa sadar ponsel yang ia genggam terjatuh dari telapaknya. Dengan cepat ia meraih kembali ponselnya lalu menekan tombol reject, dan menonaktifkannya.

Kemudian selama berjam-jam lelaki ini berusaha untuk tidur, tapi kata-kata Orihime tadi terus menghalanginya memejamkan mata.

.

**Pukul 16.00, hari ke 47.**

"Ishida-kun!" teriak Orihime sambil berlari menyusul Ishida.

"I..Inoue-san?" lelaki ini sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan Orihime setelah apa yang ia dengar kemarin.

"Bagaimana dengan Tatsuki-chan?"

"Bagaimana? kemarin aku tunggu sampai malam, Inoue-san malah tidak menghubungi." Ishida berusaha memastikan bahwa telepon kemarin memang tidak disadari oleh Orihime.

"Maaf, maaf, kemarin malam aku kedatangan Rangiku-san." Orihime senyum-senyum gaje.

"..." Ishida menghela nafas pelan dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Nanti pukul 7 malam Ishida-kun bisa menemui Tatsuki-chan di festival tahun baru."

"Hah? itu terlalu tiba-tiba." wajah Ishida merona merah.

"Ishida-kun pasti bisa, baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

"Tapi, tapi..." belum sempat Ishida membantah, Orihime sudah masuk kedalam apartemennya.

.

Malam hari, hari ke 47.

"Kemana perginya Hime? padahal kembang apinya sudah hampir dimulai." Tatsuki menoleh sana sini mencari sahabatnya.

"Arisawa-san bergabung saja dengan Kurosaki dan yang lain, biar aku mencarinya." Ishida mengambil langkah cepat menggunakan Hirenkyaku miliknya menuju apartemen Inoue.

"Inoue-san?" lelaki ini mendarat di depan jendela kamar Orihime.

"Ah? Ishida-kun, sedang apa disini, harusnya kau bersama Tatsuki-chan sekarang!"

"Aku yang harusnya bilang sedang apa kau disini? menurut rencana kita bertiga datang bersama kan? Inoue-san melenceng dari rencana." Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak, tidak, dari awal memang rencananya aku pulang lebih dulu jadi Ishida mendapatkan momen yang pas bersama Tatsuki-chan."

"Tapi... aku tidak setuju kalau Inoue-san sendirian begini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena Ishida-kun selalu membantuku."

"..." Ishida terdiam menatap sang gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki-chan sudah menunggu." Orihime mendorong pelan punggung Ishida.

"Kau yakin Inoue-san?"

"Ya." senyuman terpatri di wajah manis gadis ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Inoue-san." Ishida lenyap dalam sekejap menggunakan Hirenkyakunya lagi.

"Ishida-kun, kau pasti bisa..."

.

Sejenak kemudian Orihime terdiam.

_"Ya, Ishida-kun pasti bisa..."_

_"Dengan begini Ishida-kun akan menjadi milik Tatsuki-chan."_

_"Mereka berdua akan bahagia.. dan.."_

_"Dan...sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku disisinya."_

_"ya...aku sudah tidak bisa berada disisinya.."_

_"...tidak bisa berada disisi Ishida-kun?"_

_"I..Ishida-kun.."_

.

"Ishida-kun... Ishida-kun..." gadis ini menangis terisak sambil memanggil-manggil sang Quincy itu. Meski ia tahu itu percuma, paling tidak dengan begini ia bisa menyalurkan perasaannya pada Ishida tanpa harus melukai teman dekatnya, Tatsuki, yang diam-diam juga menyimpan perasaan pada Ishida.

.

"..." tidak lama kemudian gadis ini merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Benar kan? Inoue-san tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendirian..." lelaki berkacamata ini tersenyum lembut.

"I..Ishida-kun?" tanpa sadar gadis ini langsung memeluk lelaki di hadapannya itu, dan melanjutkan tangisannya.

"..." Ishida hanya diam dan balas memeluk sang gadis dengan erat, tanpa ingin melepasnya lagi.

.

.

**END**

.

Fic ini sangat terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime, yap tebakan anda benar, _T**d*ra_. Semoga tidak _gaje_ dan jangan lupa reviewnya!


End file.
